


I'll never tell, again.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I read too much, M/M, Midlife Crises, insecure greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg is very happy with Sherlock but sometimes doubt kicks in.





	

They were sitting on the sofa, Greg trying to concentrate on a nature documentary with David Attenborough while Sherlock was reading a science book.

 

Everything was peaceful and quite but Greg felt restless with doubt and worry. He glanced over at Sherlock, his eyes moving fast over the pages, no doubt absorbing everything in.

 

Greg let out a little sigh and turned his focus back on the television. He should be content, it had been a while since he'd had a few days off. He loved their off days, Sherlock's focus completely on him, Greg being able to provide his partner with the basics like food, drinks, warmth, comfort.

 

On days off they mostly stayed in doors, enjoying each other's company, catching up with some shows. Greg had taken a liking to Poldark, which Sherlock blamed on the lead.

“You just like watching him half naked.” Sherlock had grinned, cuddling closer to Greg as Greg laughed. “I'll have you know I'm finding the history of that time very interesting.” Sherlock had rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. “You're still a horrible liar Lestrade.”

 

Sometimes they went for walks in the park, where Sherlock greeted every dog he came across. Greg still found it adorable and some of the dog owners had started talking to them. Mostly about their beloved dog but sometimes about Sherlock's work, the stories John had written and had bundle up into a book a few years ago.

 

“Are you sure you don't mind Sherlock? John had looked a little afraid, looking over at Greg for support. “Cause if you rather not then I'll stop the process right now. It's just been edited at this point so it wouldn't be a problem.” Greg had seen the hope in John's eyes as he had handed him the edited bundle of stories. Sherlock had asked for some time, reading the whole thing in two days and then had told John he could go through with it.

 

“Just don't expect me to go to book signings, or wearing that bloody hat ever again.”

 

The book had been a success and John had gone on tour to talk about it. Sherlock had followed the progress in newspapers and on tv but had never attended a book reading.

 

Greg glanced over at Sherlock again, taking in his striking profile as he was lost in the world of whatever it was he was reading. Greg smiled softly, he'd never really figured out why Sherlock liked what he liked but he was happy when his partner was happy.

 

Even closing in on 50 Sherlock still looked as beautiful and magical as always. He'd finally gained some more fat on his body and the sharp lines of his body weren't that sharp anymore. Greg thought it soothed him better. His curls were still as unruly as ever but he was getting a few grey hairs here and there. Very much to the dislike of Sherlock.

 

“You know, for every one you pull out, two more appear.” Greg had teased when Sherlock had found the first on, pouting as he turned to look at Greg. “Look were it got me.” Greg smiled as his hand went through his hair.

 

“Yes, but you look sexy with grey hair. A real Silver Fox. I won't be so lucky.” Sherlock had said, coming closer and kissing Greg on the lips lightly, running his hand through Greg's hair. “I'll have to start coloring it.”

 

Greg had protested firmly, claiming Sherlock would look as gorgeous as ever, grey hair or not but Sherlock had been firm and the next day he'd gone and made an appointment with the hair dresser.

 

Greg smiled at the memory and Sherlock turned around to face him, book resting on his lap.

 

“What are you smiling about Lestrade?”

 

After all this time, the way Sherlock said 'Lestrade' made Greg all giddy and he reach out to stroke Sherlock's cheek, eyes on his hair.

 

“Nothing special love. How is your book?”

 

Sherlock's eyes got a little wider and Greg felt his heart miss a beat. They'd been together for 9 years now and Sherlock still looked a little shocked when Greg called him love. It was adorable.

 

“It's fascinating. How is your show?”

 

“It's okay I guess. I'm a little distracted by the gorgeousness that is sitting right next to me.”

 

Sherlock blushed and Greg closed the distance, kissing Sherlock softly, tracing his tongue on the seem of Sherlock's lips and Greg moaned gingerly as Sherlock opened his mouth. He tasted like tea and pastry and Greg reached out to take the book of Sherlock's lap, dragging the man down on his lap.

 

They kissed for a long time, soft and delicate, no rush in it. It was very different from those first weeks, months when they'd just gotten together. Kisses laced with passion and fire, fierce lovemaking that could be felt for days. Stolen, desperate touches during cases and long, hungry glances across rooms as they worked to catch another criminal in London.

 

Now they could take their time, everything familiar about each other but never boring. Greg knew every part of Sherlock's body, every freckle and mole, every scar. He marveled at the knowledge that he could take his partner apart in seconds. One right touch or word was enough. And Sherlock did the very same to him. He would never get bored of Sherlock.

 

“Hmmnn, what did I do to deserve you?”

 

Greg whispered, brushing their noses together as they broke apart. Sherlock gave a small smile, his hand going through Greg's hair.

 

“You have great hair.”

 

Greg frowned as Sherlock laughed out loud, throwing his head back at the look on Greg's face.

 

“That's it? My hair?”

 

“And your hot body, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes, guiding Sherlock to sit down next to him instead, getting older was proven difficult for Sherlock's knees and the days of kneeling down on the floor for blowjobs were over. Now they did them in bed.

 

“Don't give me that look Lestrade. I have it on good authority that you have a great body.” Sherlock looked sternly at Greg, his gaze going over Greg's form as he said the word.

Naturally Sherlock had picked up on that. Greg was older then Sherlock, nearly 9 years and it was starting to show, according to himself cause Sherlock called him an idiot when he brought it up.

 

He looked over his body, he was getting softer around the middle, his own knees were those of a 80 year old and his muscles were fading away daily. He'd always been proud of his brought shoulders and arm muscles and Sherlock couldn't get enough touching them, squeezing them while they made love but since a few years he'd lost the firmness in them. And he didn't even want to think about his arse.

 

“Stop it! You look great,how many times have I got to tell you this?”

 

Sherlock scowled and Greg looked away. They'd had this conversation many time before, right around the time Greg turned 54 and started questioning everything. His job, his life, his body, the choices he had made. He worried that Sherlock would get bored of him, once Sherlock saw how old he'd really become.

 

Clearly Sherlock was a league of his own and could have any man he wanted. Why would he stay around with a dead beat cop that was starting to sag at all the wrong places? He'd told Sherlock this a few weeks later after his birthday and Sherlock had been livid.

 

“What are you talking about? Bored of you? Never! You are the most fascinating, loving, interesting, gorgeous man I've ever met. I will never get bored of you.”

 

They'd made passionate love that night, bordering on rough and Sherlock had shown him just how not boring he found Greg.

 

Still, the doubt didn't leave his mind for long and today was again such a day.

 

“I love you Greg. I want to grow old with you and even if we turn 90, all wrinkled and senile I'll still find you the most handsome man in the world.”

 

Sherlock said it with such conviction it was hard not to believe it.

 

“I'm just afraid that one day, you'll trade me in for someone younger. Someone smarter.”

 

Greg felt the blush rise to his face and he couldn't look Sherlock in the eye. He felt Sherlock move closer, taking his hand and bringing it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss on it.

 

“You really think I only care about the color of your hair, or the tightness of your arse? You don't give me enough credit Greg Lestrade.”

 

There was a faint hint of upset in Sherlock's words and Greg felt like the worst partner ever. Of course he knew Sherlock liked him for more then just his appearance but sometimes Greg couldn't see past the flaws of his own body. Sherlock squeezed his hand, using the other one to try and get Greg to look at him.

 

“Greg.”

 

Everything that Sherlock felt for him was said in that one word. How Sherlock did it, Greg had no clue but he knew, just from hearing his name on Sherlock's lips, the look in Sherlock's eyes, that he had nothing to worry about.

 

“Oh, love.”

 

Greg reached out and Sherlock half sat on his lap as their lips connected again. Sherlock sighed happily as Greg's tongue found his and Greg smiled after they broke apart again.

 

“I'll never get tired of this, of you, of us.”

 

Sherlock held Greg's gaze and Greg felt fire burning in his body at the fierceness of Sherlock's declaration.

 

“Want to go to bed early, love?”

 

Greg smirked as Sherlock's face lit up, grabbing the remote and turning of the tv while standing up. Sherlock reached out his hand and Greg took it, having no problem being manhandled to their bedroom and getting undressed by his lover as Sherlock whispered endearments, all the way till the end as he came . Greg bucked inside him two more times, calling Sherlock's name as he released his load inside him, moaning at the delicious feeling.

 

“I'll never get bored with you Greg. Never.”

 

Sherlock's voice sounded husky from the love they'd just made and Greg wrapped Sherlock tighter around him, hands going through his damp curls as he failed to hide a smile.

 

“I love you, Sherlock.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Sherlock whispered as he already drifted off to sleep. Greg smiled fondly, placing a kiss on Sherlock's head, settling in for the night. His partner, lover and best friend by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article about mid life crises and this ficlet came out. I hope you like it. ( And I am posting so much cause I have a lot to post and I'm tired of waiting... I also have some vacation so I have time to spell check and upload. I do hope you aren't bored of me yet.   
> \---------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song from the Once more with feeling musical from Buffy, the vampire slayer  
> \---------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
